Magic
Magic is a widely used element in the Ancient world and is widely accepted, on Earth magic is not as accepted and also lacks a magic-using population. Most of the Earth's population are human rather than other magic-using races such as ayers. Types Elemental magic is blood bound, in other words, you use the magic you are born with. Rather than learning any elemental magic, you have to be born with a certain magic type to use the magic. However, there is a need to master different spells once you get to know the nature of your magic. Elemental Elemental magic is magic based on the four or five elements, depending on the scholar. Elemental magic is also the most widely used magic and every ayer is born with an element. One can be born with several elements, and it is impossible to learn magic outside of the element you are born with. Fire Fire magic is the most ferocious of the four elements. The fire magic is also the most diverse as you have more control over other elements such as lightning, thus giving the ability to create magnetism and creating explosions with high density flames. Ayers born with the fire element tend to be straight forward, demanding and angry, but brave and hard working. Water Water magic is calming and the element of healing, however, it should not be taken lightly. Water magic can range from soothing healing spells to devastating powerful spells. Water magic also includes water in all of its physical states; gas, liquid and solid, making it the most diverse without changing the element or controling another element. Ayers born with the water element tend to be manipulative, selective and prude, but caring to those whom they are close with and protective towards their family and friends. Air Air magic is the most subtle of the elements because of its lack of controllig other types of ''elements. ''Air magic focuses on keeping distance between the user and the opponent, air magic users also use some healing spells but cannot be compared to water or light healing. Ayers born with the air element tend to be naive and indecisive, but intelligent and calm. Earth Earth magic is destructible and can create devastating results, but is the most defensive magic. Earth magic also includes tracking magic and barrier magic. Ayers born with the earth element tend to be stubborn and judgemental, but strong willed and protective. Light magic Light magic is a rare type of magic found in older text books, not known by the general population. The magic is quite powerful when it comes to healing. Angels can learn light magic naturally, however some certain Ayers has been found with the ability to master certain elements within light magic. Light magic is often misinterpret as the opposite of dark magic, however, dark magic is concidered as an umbrella term for forbidden magic, whilst light magic is magic not bound to a certain element, yet considered as elemental magic by some Ayers. Other types Seidr, or Seith magic Seidr is a type of old forbidden magic which has been written about since around the split of the two worlds and was last practiced in the Norse society on Earth during the Late Scandinavian Iron Age. Its origins are largely unknown, however it is found links to the old magic found in the northern parts of the Midlands. This was considered a forgotten magic untill the Healing Squad's Lieutenant showed her demonstration of the magic under the Union War. Blood magic Blood magic is a forbidden magic which is lethal to the user if used continuously. As blood magic users must use their body as a vessel, they will drain themselves if used too much, however, whatever blood its user touches, will become its blood. In other words, if the person continuously kills the user will not faint. Blood magic also needs the user to have mastered magic control, as blood magic needs heavy concentration for it to purposely bend the way its user need.